Como el Sol
by RobxStar14498
Summary: Robin està apenado, Star lo ve y el chico busca consuelo en ella. Starfire le da un consejo...Que hace a Robin pensar en cuàntas veces Star estuvo para èl. One Shot ! Mi Primer Fic !  :


Este es mi primer Fic, por lo menos, el primero que subo, y el segundo que escribo oficialmente, es un RobxStar, claramente, lean mi comentario al final, ¡Gracias!

* * *

Star estaba aburrida. Todos los titanes, salvo Robin y ella, habìan ido de compras. Cyborg y Chico Bestia habìan ido a comprar videojuegos, ya que, segùn lo que ellos dijeron, 'Ningùn videojuego nos supera, podemos ganar absolutamente todos', Raven, a diferencia, habìa ido a una extraña biblioteca de la cual ningún titan estaba enterado de su existencia. Y Star, bueno, ella en realidad habìa querido ir a comprar flores para adornar su cuarto, pero luego cambiò de parecer ya que no tenìa suficientes ganas como para cruzar la ciudad para ir a su florerìa favorita. Por lo que allì estaba, recostada en su cama circular, aburrida.

Luego de unos minutos, decidiò ir a preguntarle a Robin què querìa hacer, o si querìa ver una película. Tocò a su puerta, pero nadie respondiò.

-¿Robin? ¿Estàs ahì?

Silencio. Nadie contestaba. Ella supuso que èl estarìa ocupado, tomando una siesta, o algo por el estilo. Por lo que decidiò ir a la azotea a disfrutar del sol y del paisaje terrestre.

Sin embargo, cuando abriò unos centímetros la puerta, lo viò. El chico estaba de espaldas a ella, sentado en el borde del edificio, tal como cuando veìan el atardecer juntos. Sus rodillas estaban rodeadas por sus brazos y su cabeza estaba baja. Luego de unos instantes, la pelirroja viò y comprendiò que el joven estaba llorando.

Se le acercò despacio y en silencio y colocò su mano izquierda en el hombro del chico, quien levantò la cabeza sòlo unos centímetros al tacto, pero aùn estaba lo suficientemente cabizbajo como para no verle el rostro. La chica se colocò a su lado, pero mantuvo su mano en el hombro del chico.

Robin levantò su cabeza y ella pudo ver su rostro, con detalles muy marcados de que èl habìa estado llorando, èste, sin siquiera pensarlo o proponèrselo, abrazò a la chica de ojos esmeralda con fuerza y continuò llorando, con ella devolvièndole el abrazo y acariciando su cabello.

Cuando èl se tranquilizò, muchos minutos después, se separò de ella.

-Perdona.-Su voz sonaba ronca por el llanto.

-¿De què hablas?-Le dijo Star en un dulce tono.

-Perdona el haberme visto asì, yo…Lo siento mucho.

La pelirroja lo abrazò y le dijo al oìdo:

-No tienes que pedir disculpas, los amigos estàn para eso.

El chico del antifaz la abrazò aùn màs fuerte cerrando los ojos y susurrando un:

-Gracias, Star-

La chica rompiò el abrazo y le acariciò la mejilla, secàndo unas làgrimas, mientras sonreìa dulcemente.

-¿Quieres decirme?-Susurrò muy bajo, no querìa presionarlo ni hacerlo hablar, sabiendo que tal vez le herirìa a èl el contarle.

El chico esbozò una leve y pequeña sonrisa por la dulzura de Starfire, sabìa que ella no querìa que èl le dijiera si esto le hacìa mal.

-Estoy cansado de caer, Star, de tropezar y caer, una y otra vez. Ya no puedo levantarme…

Starfire lo observò cuidadosamente mientras èl continuaba:

-Tengo miedo, Star. Por el equipo, siempre los pongo en peligro. Por mis padres y…Porque ellos…Yo…-Se le quebrò la voz y no pudo continuar.

-Amigo Robin_**, si te tropiezas y caes, no importa. Haz como el sol, que cae todas las tardes, pero se levanta cada amanecer màs brillante que nunca.**_

El chico la observò y le dedicò una sonrisa verdadera, toda la tristeza que lo embargaba se habìa esfumado. Acariciò la mejilla de la Tamaraniana y le dijo en un susurro:

-Gracias, Star. Siempre me has ayudado a levantarme.

-Y siempre estarè para hacerlo y para ayudarte.

Y era cierto. Robin recordò todos los momentos en los que Star estuvo allì, para èl, en todos los momentos compartidos, en los momentos en los que èl estuvo para ella, y tambièn, en todos los momentos que aùn no habìan vivido, y faltaban vivir. Y sin dudarlo, lo hizo. Luego de una frase:

-De verdad, gracias, Star.

Y lo hizo.

La besò.

La tamaraniana pasò sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y le acariciò su cabello rebelde, mientras pensaba en que siempre estarìa para èl.

Porque lo amaba.

Tal como èl a ella.

Se separaron con los ojos cerrados y respiraciones agitadas.

Sin decir nada màs, vieron còmo se ponìa el sol, mientras se tomaban de las manos.

-_Te amo, Star._

-_Y yo te amo a ti, Robin._

Y mientras el atardecer dejaba paso a la noche, los hèroes se abrazaban con dulzura, mientras el sol se preparaba para, como dijo Star, levantarse al siguiente amanecer, _màs brillante que nunca._

* * *

Espero que este Fic haya sido de su agrado, me inspirè y lo comenzè a escribir en un cuaderno, donde tengo otro Fic y en el que hay millones de dibujos de Rob y de Star, y de todos los titanes. Considerando que es mi primer Fic, me gustarìa ver sus comentarios asi que dejen Reviews, desde ya, ¡Gracias por haberlo leìdo!


End file.
